elithian_alliancefandomcom-20200214-history
Triple Monarchy
Government The Triple Monarchy in theory is a Constitutional Monarchy, although it is much more complex than that. While the Monarch still holds political power, the elected constituency holds more power than the Monarch if it could work together. The highest ranked elected officials represent the different branches of society: Remembrance, Knowledge, Defense and Industry. Remembrance oversees the history and culture of the Jorgasians, Knowledge the continuation of science and discovery, Defense oversees the protection of the Triple Monarchy and Industry controls the many facets of labor. Some branches overlap in certain areas, like Knowledge and Industry both oversee financing of robotics and electronics development, while certain branches control functions that would seemingly not be administered by them, like Remembrance overseeing Vandusian fungus. The branch of government run by the Monarch is the Branch of Authority. There are no political parties: each branch is the closest thing to a political party, and everyone of them is always in power. The elections have citizens vote for the heads of each branch, with the votes being counted in a direct way. Society Jorgasian cities are mostly built along the coast, while the Dhag prefer to build in the mountain valleys. Jorgasians cities are comprised of tall, angular buildings made of shiny chrome-like metals and feature bright blue lights. The buildings feature many terraced gardens on the sides, and are covered in many flowering vines on the side. The cities are often planned in the shape of a circle, with 4 main avenues leading to the middle. The avenues are long public parks. The Jorgasians have a long-time tradition of research into Biology, namely Genetics. They are masters of manipulating life; creating high-yield crops that can be adapted to any environment, or stimulants and medicine that can perform miracles. Other plants such as flowers and trees are created for aesthetics and are used to sculpt worlds to their own ideal image. Jorgasians remain in education for much of their life, at least until their 30s. Students are picked a job based off of their talents at the age of 12 and after that train for that field. If the student wishes so they may change to another field. Jorgasians wear clothes best described as robes in everyday life. These robes are often fitted above the shoulders and drape down to around the feet. Work robes are light, allowing for easy manual labor, while everyday clothes to fancier clothes are often more impractical. Clothes worn in labs or other scientific locations are made of protective white synthetic fibers and cover most of the body. Gloves and boots are practically only used in scientific outfits or in military gear. Everyday robes usually contain a sort of pattern on them, such as flowers and plants or are made of multicolored fabrics. Finery are usually heavier and may drape down to slightly above the feet, and may contain sleeves that drop far below the elbows. Finery may contain jewels and elaborate patterns. Military garb consists of much shorter robes that are basically longer shirts, along with long pants and boots around the feet, all underneath differing layers of armor. Agriculture Their agriculture relies and mainly two fields: mushrooms and fish. While they also consume fruits and nuts, these fields only comprise of 25% of the total production altogether. The mushrooms are a gift from the past, an ancient species that was first created on Vandus Prime. These fungus can eat almost anything organic, and even inorganic compounds. While they have to be watched closely to insure they don’t cause any damage, they are extremely useful at consuming any waste that cannot be recycled. As a result the worlds and communities that the Jorgasians inhabit tend to be pristine and clear of refuse. Vandusian mushrooms are grown on Athana, as they are the only thing that can grow on that blighted world. Other crops include Yingberries, circular orange berries about the size of a fist that grow in large groups on vineyards. They are used to create a number of sweets and wines. New crops are always being created that yield different flavors and aesthetics. Most crops take the form of various fruits or nuts, with very few taking the form of grains or tubers. Fish are farmed as well. Philosophy The Jorgasians exhibit a mindset similar to Humans but radically different in some ways. One of the major differences is that they do not have a profit-driven mindset; they would rather see something done right than make extra profit exploiting a situation. Although there are still ambitious businessmen and politicians, they put their country and fellow citizens before petty things like Profit or Power. While it may seem chaotic having 4 elections at once, all having many candidates trying to persuade their constituents, the mindset of the Jorgasians mitigates the affect. Another major difference between Humans and Jorgasians is that they favor skill and experience over all else. The government appointments tend to be meritocratic with the best suited being elected. The pursuit of knowledge and the experience of learning is highly appreciated in Jorgasian society. The most respected members of society are the ones who not only are very intelligent, but the ones who continue to learn new things. Social interactions are mainly made up of socratic seminars, or various forms of board or video games. Another form of entertainment for the Jorgasians is trying to grow the best garden. Neighbourhoods hold competitions to grow the most extravagant gardens, containing new genetically-modified plants and state-of-the-art landscaping techniques. Most buildings are covered with flowering vines and gardens for social interaction and aesthetique. Those involved in the genetics business often audition for the nation’s largest gameshow, the Royal Jorgasian Flora Competition. The contestants create new breeds of flowers and plants based off of guidelines. The show is watched nationwide and is the highlight of many everyday conversations. Another popular show is the Cooking With the Dhag, a cooking show where the contestants must use ingredients from brand-new plants and other foodstuffs straight from the lab. Economy The Triple Monarchy economy consists of a sort of Nordic Capitalism, being heavily regulated and consisting of many facets of life being covered by government expenses. Private firms mainly only sell luxury goods or other high-end goods, as well as off-planet operations. However, the companies do not actively outcompete each other to the point of destroying each other and the economy. The lack of a profit-driven economy stops the companies from making dangerous and risky deals, and instead they try their best to do the right job. The economy may not grow as fast as other more capitalistic countries, but it does not crash and the people remain happy.